Final Fantasy VII locations
The following is a list of locations in Final Fantasy VII. All locations are based on planet Gaia. Map :Move mouse cursor over a location for a link to that location's article. Note numerous locations are absent on this map due to their precise location not being specified |image=FFVII World Map.jpg |size=640 |location=Gaia |contents=rect 267 71 277 81 Northern Cave rect 257 151 267 161 Icicle Inn rect 296 142 306 153 Chocobo Sage's House rect 318 168 328 178 Forgotten City rect 321 191 331 201 Bone Village rect 530 60 540 70 Round Island rect 44 223 54 233 Materia Cave rect 152 260 162 270 Rocket Town rect 178 281 188 291 Nibelheim rect 218 274 228 284 North Corel rect 226 230 236 240 Materia Cave rect 284 268 294 278 Costa del Sol rect 200 308 210 318 Lucrecia's Cave rect 244 332 254 342 Gold Saucer rect 275 320 285 330 Gelnika rect 173 368 183 378 Cosmo Canyon rect 187 385 197 395 Ancient Forest rect 211 393 221 403 Gongaga rect 261 372 271 382 Weapon Seller rect 354 396 364 406 Temple of the Ancients rect 358 322 368 332 Junon rect 345 326 355 336 Cargo Ship rect 427 366 437 376 Fort Condor rect 465 433 475 443 Mideel rect 581 311 591 321 Materia Cave rect 510 282 520 292 Chocobo Farm rect 415 287 425 297 Old Man's House rect 424 244 434 254 Kalm rect 386 258 396 268 Midgar }} List of locations Eastern Continent ;Midgar Area *Midgar **Sector 1 ***Sector 1 Reactor **Sector 8 **Sector 7 ***7th Heaven ***Train Graveyard **Sector 4 **Sector 5 ***Sector 5 Reactor ***Sector 5 Church **Sector 6 ***Wall Market ***Honey Bee Inn ***Sewer **Sector 0 ***Shinra Headquarters ***Midgar Highway *Midgar Wasteland *Kalm ;Grasslands Area *Chocobo Farm *Marshes *Mythril Mine ;Junon Area *Mythril Mine *Fort Condor *Junon **Cargo Ship **Junon Underwater Reactor *Old Man's House Western Continent ;Corel Area *Costa del Sol *Mt. Corel **Coal Train ;Gold Saucer Area *North Corel *Gold Saucer **Wonder Square **Battle Square **Chocobo Square **Speed Square *Corel Prison *??? ;Gongaga Area *Gongaga *Materia Cave *Weapon Seller ;Cosmo Area *Cosmo Canyon *Cave of the Gi *Ancient Forest ;Nibel Area *Nibelheim **Shinra Mansion *Mt. Nibel *Nibel Reactor *??? ;Rocket Launch Pad Area *Rocket Town ;North Corel Area *Materia Cave Northern Continent ;Icicle Area *Bone Village *Sleeping Forest *Corel Valley *Forgotten City *Corel Valley Cave *Icicle Inn *Great Glacier *Gaea's Cliff *North Crater *Whirlwind Maze *Northern Cave *Chocobo Sage's House Other ;Woodlands Area *Temple of the Ancients ;Mideel Area *Mideel *Cloud's Subconscious *Materia Cave ;Wutai Area *Wutai **Da-chao Statue *Materia Cave ;Goblin Island ;Cactus Island ;Round Island *Materia Cave ;Bottom of the Sea *Junon Underwater Reactor *Gelnika Debug Room *Debug Room **North Room **Field Room **Bird Room **Pine tree Room **Thousand Room **Autumn Room **Old Room **Capital Room **Above North Room **Below Thousand Room Development Early concept art of the World Map shows the general layout has remained the same for much of development. Islands notably missing from the concept are Round Island and Cactus Island, while all the Goblin Islands are present. In the final game, the former two islands do not appear on the player's on-screen map, and the World Map at the top of this article has the two islands added later at an incorrect size and not in their ordinary positions. This could suggest that the islands were added later in development, and their omission from the in-game World Map may be due to using old renders. The concept has several other points of interest. The names used for Nibelheim and Kalm are different, with Nibelheim using the standard transliteration of into Japanese , and Kalm being named "Elm" . Kalm also appears closer to Midgar, located south of it. The Woodlands Area is connected to the Junon Area via land which may explain why in the final game part of the main Woodlands Area island is considered part of the Junon Area. The Grasslands Area is referred to as the , the Sleeping Forest is referred to as the "confusing forest" (this is the same name as the Phantom Forest in Final Fantasy VI), the Mythril Mine simply as "Cave" , the Temple of the Ancients as "Pyramid" (this is the same name as the Pyramid of Moore in Final Fantasy V), the Great Glacier as "glacier mountain range" , and the Forgotten City as "ruins" . Elements of the map that aren't in the final version include places marked "volcanic areas" on the island of Wutai, and a place marked "Art Gallery" where Lucrecia's Cave is in the final game. Many areas in the final game are not listed, among the most notable being the Chocobo Farm, North Corel, Bone Village, and Mideel (although the islands it resides on are there). Some of these old names for the locations are evident within the game's file names for the field, with Kalm areas using "elm", Nibel areas using "nivl"/"niv"/"nvl", and Great Glacier using "hyou". A pre-release screenshot of the game shows an image of a house in the Midgar Area that is not there in the final game. The minimap also appears to have a number of differences to the final game, with additional dots for the Grasslands Area-side entrance to Mythril Mine and Gongaga, but missing dots for Costa del Sol and Mt. Corel. References Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Location lists